The German and the Swede
by PrettyKittyGoesRawr
Summary: Jenny is a normal enough girl living a normal enough life however when she makes the decision to move in with her best friend in Sweden things lead to the chance of a lifetime. Her normal life could be taking a turn for the exciting side when she finds out she'll be working with the famous YouTuber PewDiePie to develop his new video game. Does Blueberry approve? OC story.


A/N: This is a PewDiePie love story. I am still debating on how to do later chapters so I'm open to suggestions. As of now I'm thinking of doing a secret relationship type of plot which would involve cheating on Marzia, now don't get me wrong I love Marzia but I think the story would be interesting with this type of plot. That's the direction I am leaning towards at the moment although if someone would like to make a suggestion I am completely open to it. I would really like to interact with my readers during this story as it keeps me motivated and it keeps the plot fresh! So without further ado I give you the opening to 'The German and the Swede' (Also English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.)

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Beep, beep, beep. I groaned audibly and buried my face into the fluffy pillows on my bed at the sound of the alarm clock going off loudly on the bedside table. It was way to early for me to so much as even think about getting out of bed! It was merely five in the morning, the darkness was still prominent outside the bedroom windows and not a sound could be heard... other then that damned alarm clock of course. With a heavy sigh I rolled over, away from the warmth of my beloved bed and slammed my fist down on the snooze button of the clock. For a moment I really hoped I hadn't broken another one but when blissful silence soon filled the room the thought was completely forgotten. As I rolled onto my back for a moment of relaxation I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom and I couldn't help but smile despite my sour mood from being awoken so early. Today was special. I was moving in with my best friend Janet today and I was very excited. I hadn't seen her for probably two years now and I missed her dearly. We had always kept in touch with each other well over long phone calls, text messages, and video chats but it was never quite the same as being able to be together in person. Janet had left for Sweden not long after college to pursue her acting career and for a general love of the country itself. While I had stayed here in Germany to spend some time with my Mother after college. It had broken our hearts when we had to leave each other but it was for the best so it had to happen. We promised to be roommates one day and finally after a long wait our wish was coming true. Today I was leaving to move in with her and it was a big move. Moving to another country was a bit scary but I was also excited to be going. I needed some excitement in my life. In fact I remember when the decision for me to move in with her was made. It had started out like any other day about three months ago, Janet had called me late one night for a conversation however this time the conversation was a bit different than usual.

**:Flashback:**

I was sitting on my couch in the darkness of my living room playing my newest video game while my cat Blueberry lay on my lap. The game was a breeze for me, just another typical horror game. You know the ones; you find your character stuck in some haunted building with limited resources, no allies, and a million fucking jumpscares. Nothing new. This particular one though was well made and all the jumpscares had actually been getting to me. My hand had subconsciously went down to pet Blueberry, kitten therapy, when the intense moments would occur. He would simply purr softly and cuddle closer to me. So needless to say when my phone started singing the Nyan Cat song loudly all of the sudden it scared the living hell out of me. Not to mention my poor kitty. I screamed loudly and nearly threw my controller across the room. My hand instantly went for the phone to quite the ringing and once my suspicions of who was calling were confirmed I quickly answered.

"Jan! What the hell?! You nearly gave me a heart attack you know!" I yelled angrily into the phone. I was answered with with a loud laugh to which I frowned deeply at.

"Haha! I caught you in another heated gaming session, eh?" She made no effort to hide the humor in her voice.

"Possibly..." My frown deepened. She knew me well.

"Don't try to lie to me, Jen. I see right through you!" She said, still amused.

I huffed loudly after recovering from the scare she had inflicted and readjusted myself on the couch while picking up the things I had knocked over. "Yeah well at any rate. You usually don't call this late at night, was there something you wanted?"

I could practically hear the smile in her voice at this point. "Actually yes! You know I've wanted us to live together for a while now and just yesterday I overheard at work that the game developing company nearby was going to be starting a new project in a month or so and they're going to be hiring new people for it. So I think you should send them a resume and when you get the job you could come and live with me! We'll finally be roommies!"

Well that was unexpected. I pursed my lips together in thought for a moment at her words. I had been looking for a job for a while now and this would be a great opportunity considering I wouldn't get a chance like this again for a while. No companies where currently hiring game programers or concept artists here. It could be risky though... "What makes you so confident that I'll get the job if I do apply?"

"Jenny, I've seen your work! You're amazing at what you do and I'm absolutely positive that you'd get that job!" There was a pause for a moment before she continued. "And the game is for some YouTube star or whatever so some of the previous programers are kind of iffy about working on that kind of project. They're going to need more programers along with concept artists which you do both of. You'd totally be a double win for them!" Her enthusiasm never flattered through the whole conversation. She really thought I had a shot.

I bit my lip in hesitation as I thought it over, it was a habit of mine. "Well... If you really think I can do it..."

"I know you can!" She shouted.

I smiled lightly. "Alright then, call me crazy but I'll do it. I'll send in my resume tomorrow, just text me the address later."

"I sure will!" Janet's happy squeal could be heard through the phone before she continued. "I'm so excited! We finally get to be roommates!"

Her excitement was always contiguous. I found myself getting excited as well. Smirking I said "But you've got to have my room ready for me when I get there. I expect nothing less than perfect."

"But of course, my lady" She replied in a sing song voice and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Riiight..." I felt happiness boiling up inside of me. I was going to get to live with my best friend and a new job too. Things were looking up.

**:Present:**

Surely enough about a month later I had gotten a call from the gaming company 'Svartkonster Underhållning' telling me that I had gotten the job and that I would be starting the new gaming project in about two months. They had told me I should show up for work a week early so that I could meet this YouTuber who we would be developing the game for. I was going to be working with them frequently during the whole process so as to make sure I got the concept art and designs to their exact satisfaction. They haven't told me who this YouTuber was yet and I was absolutely dying to know! I was crazy about YouTube and I couldn't wait to meet one of them personally.

I smiled brightly at the thought of it all. It was enough motivation to finally get me up out of bed. I sat up quickly and ran my fingers through my long blonde hair briefly before picking up my black glasses off of the nightstand and putting them on. Since my world was now in focus I looked to my alarm clock, I had indeed broken it. Oh well I'd just buy a new one. Glancing around my bedroom I noticed how empty it was, everything had been moved out and shipped the week before so that all that remained was my bed, nightstand, and the suitcases I had packed for my trip. The rest of my apartment was just as barren with only the bare necessities. The movers would be over later today to collect the remaining furniture and it would be shipped soon.

I got up off my bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready to start a new chapter in my life. After about an hour I was ready. Looking in my bathroom mirror I looked myself over briefly. I had fixed my long blonde hair which went halfway down my back in its usual style. I was a simple person so I only straightened and adjusted my bangs into its usual hawk-wing, they covered my left eye and went about halfway down my face. I pushed my glasses up and my blue eyes shined back at me, well the one that wasn't covered by my bangs did anyway. I smiled at my reflection, I did actually look pretty good in my opinion. My outfit was my usual style as well. I wore simple black jeans which worked well with my curvy figure and gray vans. My upper body was clothed in one of my favorite t-shirts, a blue shirt with Pikachu on it. I wore my favorite necklace which Jan had given me, a sliver 'xo' pendent and lastly my band bracelets on my wrists. I realized I probably dressed younger than I looked but I was 24 and dammit I could do what I wanted.

After finishing up in the bathroom I fixed my suitcase back into its previously neatly packed state and moved all of my luggage next to the front door before going into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and feed Blueberry before we left on our trip. I walked into the bare kitchen and grabbed Blueberry's cat food out of the fridge along with a bagel and energy drink for myself. I sat his cat food down on the floor to which he came running for, he meowed happily before eating. I leaned against the counter and opened my drink. I watched my companion eat for a moment. He was a pretty cat, his breed was a russian blue giving him a grayish blue color and his name as well.

I pulled out my phone and replied to a few messages while eating my bagel. I had to let Jan know I was leaving, check my flight information, and deal with a few business emails. Today was going to be a long day. After one last glance at the time I put my phone back in my pocket with my passport and finished off the last of my food just as Blue did his. I quickly cleaned up the small mess in the kitchen and picked Blue up. Once my suitcases where tagged and ready to go I put Blue in his pet carrier and walked out of my old apartment.

As I closed and locked the door for the last time I realized that I was closing a chapter of my life. I was going to miss Germany dearly but I would visit. Now I was on my way to Sweden to begin anew. What was in store for me I didn't know but I was ready to take on whatever was thrown at me. Well at least that's what I thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I realize this chapter may have been a bit boring but it was necessary to kick off the story. Also 'Svartkonster Underhållning' is just a gaming company I made up and since it will be located in Sweden I thought it would be appropriate to make it in Swedish. The English translation is 'Dark Arts Entertainment'. Reviews are wonderful if you want to leave one, I appreciate every single one! :D

With Love, PrettyKittyGoesRawr


End file.
